Cable assemblies may be used to connect one system component with another system component. The cable assembly may include a plug connector for connection with a receptacle in a component. The wires in the cable assembly may be shielded in order to prevent cross-talk. The cable assemblies may also need to maintain a constant impedance along the plug connector.